Liebe könnte so einfach sein
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Hermine hat neuerdings ein Problem mit McGonagall. Die Lösung scheint einfach - ist es aber nicht. Spielt während Band fünf - nicht ganz hundert Prozent canon MM/HG femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _

_Yeah, Spocki is back!  
__Nachdem ich meinen Burn-out nun kuriert habe, nebenbei zum ersten Mal Tante geworden bin und mein Leben komplett reorganisiert und aufgeräumt habe, endlich mal wieder eine gescheite, schön lange Fanfiction von mir – auf vielfachen Wunsch von Bella! *wink* Sie wollte unbedingt mal wieder etwas von McGonagall und Hermine lesen. Tja, hier kommt was von den beiden…._

_Mal wieder total nicht betagelesen – wer einen Tippfehler findet, darf ihn behalten!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Alle handelnden Personen und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sondern JK Rowling, Warner Bros. und was weiß ich wem noch und ich verdiene nicht einen lausigen Cent damit!_

_**Liebe könnte so einfach sein**_

**Kapitel !**

Minerva McGonagall saß an ihrem Pult und hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit unauffällig auf Hermine Granger gerichtet. Zum wiederholten Male in der letzten Zeit fragte sie sich, was mit dem Mädchen los sein mochte.

Seit einigen Wochen zeigte ihre Star-Schülerin ein seltsam verändertes Verhalten. Hermine, die sonst immer mit ihren überragenden Leistungen im unterricht geglänzt hatte, schien nun nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu sein, einfachste Fragen zu beantworten. Auch ihr Verhalten gegenüber ihrer Hauslehrerin, sonst immer von Respekt, Höflichkeit und dezenter Bewunderung getragen, hatte sich drastisch verändert.

Sie gab sich McGonagall gegenüber kühl, schroff und abweisend, ja beinahe schon unhöflich. Besorgt hatte McGonagall sie weiter beobachtet und festgestellt, dass Hermine dieses merkwürdige Verhalten ausschließlich auf sie beschränkte, wenn man von Umbridge einmal absah. McGonagall machte sich Gedanken darüber, was das merkwürdige Benehmen ihrer Schülerin ausgelöst hatte und mehr als einmal hatte sie sich ernsthaft gefragt, ob sie dem Mädchen etwas getan hatte, konnte sich aber immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen.

McGonagall ließ ihren Blick über die schweigend arbeitende Klasse schweifen. Während die meisten anderen Schüler zumindest den Versuch ernsthafter Arbeit unternahmen, saß Hermine teilnahmslos an ihrem Pult und starrte blicklos auf ihr Buch hinab.

McGonagall presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wünschte sie sich Snapes Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik, um Hermines Gedanken lesen zu können.

Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, angewidert von sich selbst, dass sie diesen Gedanken überhaupt gehabt hatte. Nach der Stunde würde sie Hermine zu einem Gespräch rufen und dann endlich herausfinden, was mit ihr los war, beschloss sie. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und straffte die Schultern. Die Stunde war beinahe vorüber. Energisch erhob sie sich und verkündete die Hausaufgaben für die kommende Stunde. Währenddessen bewegte sie sich beiläufig hinüber zu Hermines Platz.

„Die Stunde ist beendet. Miss Granger, auf ein Wort bitte."

Harry und Ron warfen Hermine halb neugierige, halb besorgte Blicke zu, die sie mit einem gleichmütigen Achselzucken quittierte. Auch ihren beiden Freunden war es nicht entgangen, dass Hermine sich in mancher Beziehung sehr verändert hatte, aber wie McGonagall konnten sie sich keinen richtigen Reim darauf machen und jede Diskussion darüber endete mit Rons abschätzigem Kommentar:  
„Mädchen. Das muss das Alter sein."

Nach einem letzten neugierigen Blick auf Hermine trollten die beiden sich mit quälender Langsamkeit, während Hermine mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen darauf wartete, was McGonagall ihr zu sagen hatte.

Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie bemühte sich um einen gleichmütigen und möglichst gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck, um den tosenden Sturm in ihrem Inneren zu verbergen.

McGonagall wartete ungeduldig, bis auch der letzte Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer hinausgetrödelt war, dann ließ sie mittels eines Winkes mit ihrem Zauberstab die schwere Tür ins Schloss fallen und wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Miss Granger, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte. Was ist eigentlich neuerdings mit Ihnen los?"

„ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Professor", entgegnete Hermine abweisend und verschränkte die Arme fester vor der Brust.

„Ihre schulischen Leistungen in meinem Fach haben sich rapide verschlechtert und Ihr Benehmen mir gegenüber lässt schwer zu wünschen übrig. Sie sind kalt, abweisend, beinahe schon unhöflich mir gegenüber. Das bin ich von Ihnen nicht gewöhnt, Miss Granger und ich mache mir Gedanken. Also, was ist mit Ihnen?"

Hermine richtete sich auf, straffte die Schultern und legte die Hände auf den Rücken. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf sah sie ihre Professorin kalt an, einen harten Zug um den Mund.

„Mit mir ist nichts, Professor und ich wüsste nicht, was wir beide zu besprechen hätten. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch zu arbeiten."

Hermine drehte sich um, schulterte ihre Tasche und wollte das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte sie es nicht mit einem neugierigen Mitschüler zu tun, sondern mit einer entschlossenen Minerva McGonagall. Kurz, bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, wurde sie unsanft an den Schultern gepackt und herumgedreht, vor sich nun eine zugleich wütende und besorgte McGonagall.

„Also, Miss Granger, ich bin sehr wohl der Ansicht, dass wir etwas miteinander zu besprechen haben. Nun?"

Hermine fand sich in der unbequemen Situation, nicht ausweichen zu können. Sie stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand, hielt ihre Schultasche wie einen Schutzschild umklammert und sah sich ihrer Lehrerin gegenüber, die ihr wie eine sprungbereite Tigerin vorkam. Zwar versuchte sie, McGonagall mit einem zornigen Blick anzufunkeln, doch McGonagall vermeinte ganz deutlich, hinter diesem Zorn noch etwas anderes auszumachen. Sie fixierte Hermine schweigend.

Für eine ganze Weile geschah nichts, während sie sich gegenseitig ansahen und ein Duell mit Blicken ausfochten. Dann hakte McGonagall erneut nach:  
„Miss Granger, ich warte. Wir werden diesen Klassenraum nicht eher verlassen, bis ich eine Antwort habe und wenn wir morgen früh noch hier stehen."

Gleich Hermine verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und setzte nun ihren strengsten Blick ein.

Hermine bemerkte, wie ihre stoische Haltung langsam ins Wanken geriet und zu bröckeln begann. Immerhin stand sie ausgesprochen nah vor McGonagall, so nah, dass sie die von ihr ausgehende Wärme spürte und ihren unverwechselbaren Geruch in sich aufnehmen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie den besorgten Unterton in McGonagalls Stimme sehr wohl bemerkt, auch wenn sie es vorzog, das nicht zu offenbaren. Sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, ihre Wangen sich röteten und ihr Kopf heiß wurde. Verlegen wandte Hermine den Blick ab und starrte angelegentlich auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

Minerva stand immer noch abwartend vor ihrem Schützling und beobachtete, wie Hermine errötete und ihr Atem sichtbar schneller ging. Zögernd legte sie Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter und registrierte erschrocken, dass das Mädchen zusammenzuckte, als ob sie sie verbrannt hätte.

„Miss Granger – Hermine", sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang weich. „Was habe ich Ihnen denn getan, dass Sie so auf mich reagieren?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter fest auf den Boden.

„Gar nichts. Sie haben mir gar nichts getan, Professor", erwiderte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Wollen Sie mir denn nicht endlich sagen, was Sie so bedrückt?"

Zögernd hob Hermine den Kopf und sah McGonagall an. Besorgt registrierte die Lehrerin, dass an Hermines langen Wimpern Tränen hingen wie Tautropfen an einem Grashalm. Wütend über ihre eigene Schwäche wischte Hermine sich über die Augen.

„Es ist nichts", wehrte sie ab, „wirklich, Professor, es ist alles in Ordnung."

McGonagall seufzte. Anscheinend konnte ihre Schülerin ebenso stur sein wie sie selber.

„Das erklärt vermutlich auch, warum Sie weinen, Hermine. Niemand - und schon gar nicht Sie - weint wegen nichts", konterte McGonagall trocken und schenkte Hermine die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Brauche ich Veritaserum oder teilen Sie sich mir freiwillig mit?"

Wider Erwarten zuckte es kurz um Hermines Mundwinkel, McGonagall bemerkte es mit Erleichterung und wertete es als ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass sie endlich zu Hermine vordrang.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie von mir hören wollen, Professor", versuchte Hermine sich ein weiteres Mal an einer Ausflucht.

„Die Wahrheit, Hermine. Ich will die Wahrheit von ihnen hören, so unbequem sie vielleicht auch sein mag."

Minerva sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht, dann nahm sie ihr die Schultasche ab, die Hermine immer noch wie einen Schutzschild vor sich hielt und führte sie zum nächstgelegenen Pult, wo sie Hermine auf den Stuhl drückte und sich selbst auf die Kante des Tisches setzte.

„Nun?", fragte sie dann sanft und legte Hermine leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie spürte, wie Hermine unter ihrer Hand zitterte und war deswegen umso mehr überrascht, als Hermine den Kopf neigte und ihre Wange an ihre Hand schmiegte.

"Es ist wirklich ziemlich albern und blöd", begann Hermine stockend und verstummte sofort wieder.

„Hermine, glauben Sie mir, in meiner langen Laufbahn als Lehrerin an dieser Schule dürfte ich so ziemliche alle albernen und blöden Sachen erlebt haben, die es so gibt. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten, Sie können sich mir anvertrauen."

"Auch, wenn es dabei um Sie geht, Professor? Auch, wenn Sie das eigentlich gar nicht hören wollen, was ich zu sagen hätte?"

"Auch dann, Hermine. Gerade dann. Sehen Sie, Kind, wenn es bei Ihrem Problem um mich geht, werde ich wohl die Einzige sein, die etwas dagegen tun kann, oder nicht?"

"Nein, Professor, das können Sie eben nicht."

Hermine klang mutlos, niedergedrückt und nun strömten ihr tatsächlich die Tränen über die Wangen.

Ihr lautloses stilles Weinen griff McGonagall ans Herz und ehe sie darüber nachdachte, rutschte sie vom Tisch, schloss das weinende Mädchen sanft in die Arme und wiegte sie wie ein Kind.

„Sch sch, nicht weinen, Hermine. Es wird sich sicher alles finden. Alles wird gut werden", murmelte sie Hermine ins Ohr.

Hermine klammerte sich an McGonagall, schlang ihre Arme fest um ihre Taille und vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter der älteren Frau. Trotz all ihres Kummers fühlte es sich wunderbar an, von McGonagall so gehalten zu werden, von ihr getröstet zu werden, zu fühlen, dass sie ihr in irgendeiner Weise trotz allem wichtig war.

„Nun, Kind, wollen Sie mir immer noch nicht sagen, was Sie so belastet?", klang McGonagalls Stimme weich und ganz nah an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine drückte sich enger an ihre Lehrerin, dann riss sie sich zusammen, hob den Kopf und sah McGonagall lange in die Augen.

„Danach werden Sie vermutlich nie mehr mit reden", begann sie, „oder mit mir irgendwo alleine sein wollen."

McGonagall streichelte ihr liebevoll den Rücken.

„Das glaube ich kaum, Hermine. Sie werden mir nichts enthüllen können, das meine Meinung über Sie ändert."

Sie zückte ein Taschentuch und trocknete sanft Hermines tränennasses Gesicht.

"Wer weiß", murmelte Hermine, ohne McGonagall loszulassen, bevor sie die Bombe platzen ließ:  
"Ich weiß ja, dass das nicht richtig ist, und dass ich nichts anderes als eine Zurückweisung verdiene und ich komme mir unglaublich dumm vor deswegen, aber… Wenn ich in Ihrer Nähe bin, kann ich kaum noch klar denken. Ich bekomme Sie einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf, verdammt, ich träume sogar jede Nacht von Ihnen! Und das sind keine Träume von der Schule, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Wenn Sie mich anlächeln, dann schwebe ich vor Glück und wenn Sie sauer auf mich sind, bricht für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich liebe Sie, Professor, und ich kann das nicht mehr länger ertragen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, Sie ständig zu sehen, Sie aber nicht zu erreichen. Mit Ihnen zusammen in einem Raum zu sein und zu wissen, dass ich für Sie nur irgendeine Schülerin bin und sonst nichts, ständig aufzupassen, dass ich mich nicht verrate, uns beide damit in Schwierigkeiten bringe und immer zu wissen, dass Sie vermutlich nie wieder mit mir reden würden, wenn ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sage..."

Die Worte stürzten nur so aus Hermines Mund, als könnte sie sie nicht mehr länger für sich behalten oder als ob ihr der Mut fehlen würde, sich zu unterbrechen.

McGonagall sah in Hermines ernstes, verzweifeltes Gesicht und fühlte wie eine Woge von Sorge und Zärtlichkeit über sie hereinbrach, gefolgt von Ratlosigkeit.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Miss Granger. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich Ihnen darauf antworten soll", sagte sie langsam.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich dringend etwas wünschen, das ich Ihnen aber nicht geben kann."  
Vorsichtig versuchte sie, sich aus Hermines Umklammerung zu lösen, was einen neuerlichen verbalen Sturzbach zur Folge hatte.

„Sehen Sie, das meinte ich! Jetzt, wo Sie es wissen, können Sie nicht länger bei mir sein, Professor. Geben Sie ruhig zu, dass Sie sich jetzt nicht mehr mit mir abgeben wollen, ich weiß es ja sowieso. Und ich mache Ihnen auch gar keinen Vorwurf, mit einem Freak wie mir will eben niemand in Verbindung kommen und …"

„Stopp, stopp, Hermine, legen Sie mir keine Worte in den Mund", unterbrach McGonagall sie. „Natürlich fühle ich mich gerade ein wenig überwältigt von Ihrem Geständnis, aber das bedeutet doch nicht, dass ich Sie nicht mehr sehen will. Es bedeutet nur, dass ich nachdenken muss und das fiele mir erheblich leichter, wenn Sie mich nicht halb durchbrechen würden."  
Sie lächelte auf ihre Schülerin herab und befreite sich endlich aus ihrer Umklammerung.

„Und nun entspannen Sie sich, Miss Granger, ich habe nicht vor, Ihnen den Kopf abzureißen."  
McGonagall warf einen gedankenvollen Blick auf Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es viel Sinn macht, jetzt mit Ihnen zu diskutieren, wo Sie so aufgewühlt sind und ich finde, ein leeres Klassenzimmer ist auch kein geeigneter Ort für ein solches Gespräch.

Passen Sie auf, Miss Granger. Sie gehen jetzt, waschen sich das Gesicht und beruhigen sich ein wenig und in einer halben Stunde kommen Sie in mein Büro und wir reden dort in Ruhe weiter. Einverstanden?"

McGonagalls blaue Augen bohrten sich fest in Hermines braune Augen, als wollte sie sie damit zu einer positiven antwort zwingen. Hermine nickte zögerlich.

„Gut, Miss Granger. Und nun gehen Sie und machen sich ein wenig frisch. Wir treffen uns dann gleich."

Energisch schob sie ihre Schülerin auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers zu und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das umgehend erlosch, sowie Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Oh Merlin, was zum Teufel mache ich nur?", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. „Was mache ich jetzt nur?"

Sie seufzte abgrundtief.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Hermine dann schüchtern ihr Büro betrat, wirkte sie um einiges gefasster als das tränenüberströmte Häufchen Unglück von zuvor und McGonagall war, gelinde gesagt, erleichtert, dass Hermine tatsächlich erschienen war und sich nicht zu einer dramatischen Dummheit hatte hinreißen lassen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Hermine", empfing McGonagall sie und deutete auf einen der Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie selbst machte Anstalten, sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch zu setzen, besann sich aber eines Besseren. Sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und ihrer Position zu verschanzen, würde sie in diesem Fall nicht einen Millimeter weiterbringen, das spürte sie. Also zog sie einen der anderen Stühle heran, so dass sie Hermine genau gegenübersaß.

„Wir haben einiges zu bereden", begann sie.

Hermine nickte und sah sie schüchtern an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Professor. Ich habe mich aufgeführt wie der letzte Volltrottel, nicht nur eben, sondern schon die ganze Zeit. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht so unhöflich zu Ihnen sein"

"Schwamm drüber, Hermine. Ich verstehe, dass Ihnen dieses Verhaltensmuster als Flucht gedient hat, um nicht mit mir über Ihre Gefühle sprechen zu müssen."

"Hat ja nicht so gut funktioniert, oder?" Hermine lächelte scheu.

„Nein, hat es nicht", bestätigte McGonagall. „Es lohnt sich nicht, vor den eigenen Gefühlen davonlaufen zu wollen, sie holen einen doch immer wieder ein und man fühlt sich nur immer schlechter."  
Sie betrachtete Hermine aufmerksam.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich in Zukunft nicht mehr die schroffe, abweisende Hermine im Unterricht haben werde?"

„Nein, Professor."

"Und ich kann auch davon ausgehen, dass sich ihre schulischen Leistungen wieder auf ein akzeptables Niveau zurückpendeln werden?"

„Natürlich, Professor."

"Gut." McGonagall schwieg und dachte nach.

„War das alles, Professor? Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

McGonagall schreckte aus ihrem Gedanken auf.

„Nein, das können Sie nicht, Miss Granger."

Ihr Tonfall klang wieder mehr nach der gestrengen McGonagall, die Generationen von Schüler Respekt eingeflößt hatte.

„Wir müssen darüber reden, Hermine", sagte sie. „Vor allem würde mich interessieren, wie Sie darauf kommen, dass ich jetzt einen Freak in Ihnen sehe und nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu tun haben will? Was für ein absurder Gedanke!"

"Sie verabscheuen mich jetzt nicht?"

"Nein, Sie dummes Kind. Sie sind nicht die erste, die sich in Ihre Lehrerin verliebt und Sie werden auch garantiert nicht die letzte sein, der das passiert. Allerdings habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass eine meiner Schülerinnen derart heftig für mich empfand und so darunter gelitten hätte wie Sie."

McGonagall warf Hermine einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Ich will aufrichtig mit Ihnen sein. Einerseits fühle ich mich geschmeichelt, dass Sie auf diese Weise für mich empfinden, aber andererseits ist mir das absolut nicht Recht. Ich kann – und ich darf diese Gefühle nicht erwidern, Hermine und es gefällt mir nicht, Sie derart leiden zu sehen. Und ich bin mir unsicher, was ich tun kann, um es für Sie leichter zu machen, ob es nicht besser wäre, den ganzen Vorfall einfach zu vergessen und neu anzufangen. Oder ob ich – in welcher Weise auch immer – auf Ihr Geständnis reagieren soll. Und dann: Wäre es besser für Sie, wenn ich mich in Zukunft wirklich von Ihnen fernhalte, um Ihnen die Chance zu geben, über Ihre Gefühle für mich hinwegzukommen oder sollte ich Ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, mich besser kennen zu lernen und festzustellen, dass ich nicht annähernd so perfekt bin, wie Sie es sich vielleicht vorstellen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Aber was immer wir auch machen, ich möchte es vorher mit Ihnen absprechen, bevor Sie sich zu neuerlichen Dummheiten hinreißen lassen."

"Ein Problem kann man nicht aus der Welt schaffen, in dem man es ignoriert", sagte Hermine leise. „Sie haben selbst oft genug darauf hingewiesen."

„Vollkommen richtig. Also werden wir diesen Vorfall nicht ignorieren. Welche Reaktion sollen wir dann Ihrer Meinung nach verfolgen? Soll ich mich fernhalten?"

"Nein, Professor, bloß nicht!", rief Hermine erschrocken aus, „Alles, nur das nicht! Die letzten Wochen habe ich versucht, mich von Ihnen fernzuhalten und das hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

"Also möchten Sie die zweite Option – mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen, um dann gegebenenfalls festzustellen, dass ich gar nicht so toll bin, wie Sie es sich erhoffen?"

"So in der Richtung", gab Hermine zu. „Obwohl ich mir gar nicht vorstellen kann, dass Sie es nicht sind."

"Das bleibt abzuwarten", meinte McGonagall trocken. „Aber Ihnen ist dabei schon klar, dass Ihre Gefühle höchst einseitig sind, oder? Ich mag Sie, Hermine, ich mag Sie sogar sehr, aber mehr wird nicht daraus werden. Und selbst wenn ich mich in Sie verliebte, würde ich dem niemals nachgeben. Das wäre nicht richtig."

"Ich verstehe schon, Professor."

"Das hoffe ich doch sehr", gab McGonagall zurück und lächelte.

„Und nun versprechen Sie mir etwas, Hermine."

"Was denn?"

"Keine Dummheiten! Wenn unser Arrangement der Anpassung bedarf, dann suchen Sie das Gespräch mit mir. Wenn Ihnen etwas Kummer bereitet, kommen Sie damit zu mir und wursteln Sie nicht wieder alleine herum, bis das Problem eskaliert. Versprechen Sie mir das!"

„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, Professor", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Dann werden wir jetzt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, Miss Granger. Sie werden mich besser kennen lernen und nebenbei Ihre Unterrichtsversäumnisse der letzten Wochen aufarbeiten. Ich werde Ihnen eine Stunde privaten Unterricht in der Woche erteilen, bis Sie den Klassenstand wieder erreicht haben. Das dürfte Ihnen nicht allzu schwer fallen, denke ich."

„Nein, das wird es nicht", antwortete Hermine und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig. „Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall. Für Ihre Zeit und Ihr Verständnis."

Sie stand auf und wollte gehen. McGonagall erhob sich ebenfalls, um Hermine zur Tür zu begleiten. An der Tür drehte Hermine sich zu ihr um.

„Darf ich Sie um noch einen kleinen Gefallen bitten, Professor?"

"Natürlich", nickte McGonagall. „Worum geht es?"

„Ich würde Sie gerne noch einmal umarmen. Einfach nur, weil Sie so nett zu mir waren. Einfach nur so." Hermine errötete ein bisschen, als sie ihren Wunsch formulierte.

„Na schön", seufzte McGonagall und ließ zu, dass Hermine sie kurz umarmte.

"Und nun raus mit Ihnen! Sie haben heute schon genug Unterricht verpasst, finden Sie nicht?"

Lachend ließ Hermine ihre Lehrerin los und verschwand im Korridor.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ja noch heiter werden."

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Von nun an machte Hermine sich an jedem Freitagabend auf, um bei McGonagall Nachhilfe in Verwandlung zu nehmen. Zuerst hielten sie sich penibel an die abgesprochenen Zeiten und Hermine verließ McGonagalls Büro nach exakt einer Stunde.

Je mehr sie sich allerdings dem Klassenziel näherte, desto länger wurden die privaten Unterrichtsstunden.

Als sie das Klassenziel dann erreicht hatte, lag ihre durchschnittliche Verweildauer in McGonagalls Büro bei ungefähr drei Stunden pro Abend, von denen die beiden die meisten allerdings mit ganz anderen Themen ausfüllten.

Einen Abend lang diskutierten sie beispielsweise viktorianische Literatur, an einem anderen Abend stritten sie sich über Shakespeare und die ungeheure Fülle an Adaptionen der diversen Stücke. In der Woche darauf schafften sie irgendwie den Schlenker von Verwandlung zu Beethoven, ohne dass eine der beiden wusste, wie sie diesen Themenwechsel bewerkstelligt hatten.

McGonagall stellte fest, dass Hermine über eine unglaubliche Wissensfülle in den unterschiedlichsten Bereichen verfügte und dass es ihr ungeheuren Spaß machte, sich mit ihr darüber zu unterhalten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und McGonagall _freute _sich auf Freitag.

Der Tag selbst schien sich immer zu dehnen wie Kaugummi, bis es endlich acht Uhr abends wurde und Hermine an ihre Türe klopfte, immer einen Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm und ein interessantes neues Thema im Kopf, und die Abende schienen wie im Flug zu vergehen.

Wenn McGonagall allerdings gehofft hatte, dass Hermine sie weniger lieben würde, weil diese irgendeinen Makel an ihr fand, so musste sie eine Enttäuschung hinnehmen.

Nachdem sie ihre anfängliche Scheu voreinander gänzlich überwunden hatten und endlich frei und unbefangen miteinander umgingen, traute Hermine sich gelegentlich, McGonagall auf eine ihrer Makel hinzuweisen.

An einem Abend stellte sie fest, wie stur McGonagall doch sein konnte und bemerkte es offen und mit einem Lächeln.

McGonagall registrierte verdutzt, dass Hermine immer erfreut zu sein schien, wenn sie feststellte, dass McGonagall nicht perfekt war, anscheinend machte sie das in ihren Augen menschlicher und nachvollziehbarer und damit noch liebenswerter.

Sie wusste, dass diese Entwicklung sie eigentlich beunruhigen sollte, stattdessen war sie beunruhigt, weil es sie _nicht_ beunruhigte und sie verbrachte so manche Nacht damit, über ihre eigenen Gefühle ihrer Schülerin gegenüber nachzudenken.

Mochte sie Hermine?  
- Auf jeden Fall.

War sie gerne mit ihr zusammen?  
- Aber gewiss.

Würde sie gerne mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen?

- Definitiv.

Liebte sie Hermine?  
Diese Frage traute sie sich nicht, zu beantworten.

Was, wenn nicht?  
Was, wenn doch?

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Umbridges neuer Erlass herauskam, der es den Lehrern untersagte, private Konversationen mit ihren Schülern zu führen.

Während Hermine schäumte vor Wut, dass Umbridge es ihr unmöglich machte, Zeit mit ihrer geliebten Minerva zu verbringen, fühlte Minerva sich gleich zweifach betrogen.

Zum einen, weil Umbridge ihr die Möglichkeit nahm, ihre beglückenden Unterhaltungen mit Hermine zu führen, zum anderen, weil sie auf diese Weise feststellen musste, wie sehr sie Hermines Gesellschaft vermisste, und zum dritten, weil es sie der Möglichkeit beraubte, das Hermine-Paradox in ihrer Gefühlswelt eigenständig aufzulösen.

Und paradox war es wirklich.  
Hatte sie ursprünglich Zeit mit Hermine verbracht, um dieser über ihre unglückliche Verliebtheit hinwegzuhelfen, sah Minerva sich nun selbst in der gleichen Falle. Ohne es zu wollen, ohne es überhaupt zu merken, hatte sie sich in ihre Schülerin verliebt. Zuerst hatte sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, aber nun, wo ihr die Möglichkeit genommen wurde, in irgendeiner Weise eigenständig aktiv zu werden, stellte sie fest, dass sie Hermine liebte. Und sie vermisste.

Minerva fluchte im Stillen und haderte mit sich selbst.

_So_ hatte sie sich die Situation ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt, _so _hatte sie das nicht beabsichtigt.  
Und jedes Mal, wenn sie nach einem Traum erwachte, in dem Hermine die Hauptrolle spielte, seufzte sie:  
"Minerva, du bist solch eine Närrin!"

Da Hermine dieses Besuchsverbot immens gegen den Strich ging, dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis sie eine Möglichkeit ersonnen hatte, Umbridges neue Regelung zu unterlaufen.

Die ersten paar Male „borgte" sie sich heimlich Harrys Tarnumhang, um Minerva abends aufzusuchen, bis Minerva ihr schließlich – entgegen ihres eigenen Verlangen - ausdrücklich ein Verbot aussprach, die Regeln auf diese Weise zu umgehen.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich, Hermine", sagte sie ernst. „Vielleicht bist du in dem Ding unsichtbar, aber dennoch könnte jemand versehentlich in dich hineinlaufen und dich entdecken. Außerdem braucht nur mal jemand sehen, wie meine Tür aufgeht, ohne dass jemand hindurchgeht, das würde mich in ziemliche Erklärungsnot bringen. Zudem, was ist, wenn Harry seinen Umhang vermisst, während du hier bist?"

„Harry würde mich nie verpetzen", antwortete Hermine, „aber ich sehe das Problem. Trotzdem, es widerstrebt mir, mich von Umbridge bevormunden zu lassen, mir von ihr vorschreiben zu lassen, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringen darf und mit wem nicht."

"Es wäre klüger, wenn wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen würden", sagte Minerva langsam. „Klüger – und besser für uns beide."

"Das meinen Sie nicht im Ernst, oder? Haben Sie denn keine Freude an unseren gemeinsamen Abenden?"

"Zuviel Freude, ehrlich gesagt", sagte Minerva langsam und Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Vergiss, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe", warf Minerva schnell ein. „Das ist mir nur so herausgerutscht."

"Sie sind eine ziemlich miese Lügnerin. Außerdem kann einem nichts herausrutschen, was nicht da ist", lächelte Hermine, warf sich den Umhang über und schlich sich wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Als sie fort war, Verfluchte Minerva ihre gedankenlose Bemerkung und ihre eigene Dummheit.

„Nun, Minerva, du hast dir dein Bett gemacht, jetzt musst du auch darin liegen", sagte sie zynisch und seufzte. „Es ist eine Sache, wenn du dämlich genug bist, dich in das Kind zu verlieben. Es ist eine ganz andere, ihr das auch noch zu verstehen zu geben – und das nach all der Mühe die du hattest, bis sie sich wieder in deiner Nähe wohlfühlen konnte. Wie konntest du nur so dumm und gedankenlos sein?", schimpfte sie halblaut mit sich selbst, während sie ihr Büro aufräumte, um ins Bett zu gehen.

„Es ist vollkommen falsch, was du für sie empfindest, du darfst sie einfach nicht auf diese Weise lieben. Nun sieh mal zu, wie du aus diesem Schlamassel wieder hinausfindest", brummte sie und schüttelte ihr Kopfkissen auf.

Als sie dann endlich in ihrem Bett lag, gingen ihr immer wieder die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf und hinderten sie daran, Schlaf zu finden.

Auch Hermine hatte an diesem Abend gewisse Schwierigkeiten, einzuschlafen. Ihre Gedankengänge waren dabei glücklicherer Natur. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass McGonagall endlich – Endlich! – ihre Gefühle erwiderte und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie sich ihr erklären würde. Und mehr verlangte sie gar nicht von Minerva. Für den Moment genügte ihr die Gewissheit, dass Minerva sie liebte und es reichte ihr vollkommen, auf ausgesprochen unschuldige Weise Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Sie war damit beschäftigt, neue Pläne zu schmieden, wie sie die neue Regelung von Umbridge erfolgreich unterlaufen könnte und mit einem Mal drängte sich ihr ein Gedanke auf: Dobby!

Sie würde Dobbys Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, der kleine Hauself mochte sie und würde sich sicherlich geehrt fühlen, ihr behilflich sein zu können. Und Umbridge hatte keinen Erlass herausgebracht, der es Hermine verbot, die Küche aufzusuchen…

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine früh auf und schlich sich zeitig in die Küche, bevor man sie im Gryffindorturm vermissen würde.

Die anderen Hauselfen beäugten sie äußerst skeptisch als sie nach Dobby fragte, doch Dobby strahlte bis an seine Fledermausohren, als sie ihn aufsuchte. Er verbeugte sich so tief vor ihr, dass die knubbligen Hüte, die Hermine einst gestrickt hatte, beinahe den Boden berührten und eskortierte sie diensteifrig in eine stille Ecke in der sie sich unterhalten konnten.

Hermine setzte ihm ihren Plan auseinander: Da Hauselfen innerhalb von Hogwarts apparieren konnten, konnte er sie ungesehen in McGonagalls Büro und wieder hinausbringen, ohne dass Umbridge ihnen auf die Schliche kommen würde. Dobby strahlte, als sie ihn um seine Hilfe bat.

„Dobby fühlt sich geehrt, Miss Granger helfen zu können!", piepste er. „Dobby hilft gerne der Freundin des großen Harry Potter!" und etwas leiser fügte er hinzu:  
"Professor Umbridge ist eine böse Frau. Dobby hat gar nichts dagegen, sie an der Nase herumzuführen."  
"Du darfst mich aber nicht verraten, Dobby", beschwor Hermine ihn. „Wirklich an niemanden, auch nicht an Harry. Meine Besuche bei Professor McGonagall müssen ein Geheimnis bleiben."  
"Dobby wird Miss Granger nicht verraten", versprach der Hauself feierlich. „Dobby ist gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Sollte Dobby Miss Granger jemals verraten, wird er sich die Hände bügeln!"  
"Das wird hoffentlich niemals notwendig sein, Dobby. Außerdem: Wenn dich niemand fragt, kommst du gar nicht in die Versuchung, etwas sagen zu müssen."  
"Dobby wird nichts verraten", versprach der kleine Hauself ein weiteres Mal. „Wenn Miss Granger Dobbys Hilfe braucht, muss sie nur seinen Namen rufen und Dobby erscheint sofort."  
"Du bist ein wirklich nettes Kerlchen", sagte Hermine dankbar und registrierte verlegen, dass Dobbys große grüne Augen bei diesem Kompliment verdächtig feucht wurden.

Hastig verabschiedete sie sich von dem Hauselfen, bevor er in Tränen ausbrechen konnte und hastete in die große Halle zum Frühstück.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Mit Dobbys Hilfe besuchte Hermine Minerva nun wieder häufiger, doch um nicht doch noch erwischt zu werden, bediente sie sich der gleichen Methode wie bei Dumbledores Armee. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch gab sie Minerva eine ihrer falschen, mit dem _Proteus-Zauber_ versehenen Galleonen, damit sie ihre Treffen vereinbaren konnten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Dobby mit Hermine im Schlepptau in McGonagalls Büro apparieren würde, während sich jemand anderes – wie etwa Umbridge – sich ebenfalls dort aufhielte.

Hermine erklärte Minerva, wie die Galleone funktionierte und sonnte sich in Minervas Stolz.

„Du hast den Proteus-Zauber angewendet? Hermine, das UTZ-Niveau!", wunderte sich Minerva.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber es erschien mir eine vernünftige Methode, um mich mit Ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen."  
Hermine schien so zufrieden mit ihrem Plan zu sein, dass Minerva es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht zu ihr kommen sollte. Außerdem, und es fiel ihr schwer, das vor sich selbst zuzugeben, freute sie sich, Hermine ohne Zeugen zu sehen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass Dobby uns nicht verrät?", vergewisserte sie sich und fühlte eine seltsame Komplizenschaft und reichlich Nervenkitzel bei dem Wörtchen ‚_uns_'.

„Er wird nichts verraten, da bin ich mir absolut sicher", antwortete Hermine und setzte sich anstandslos auf ihren üblichen Stuhl.

„Er wird mich auch wieder abholen und im Mädchenwaschraum im Gryffindorturm absetzen – oder an einer ähnlich unauffälligen Stelle. Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich von unterschiedlichen Orten und zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten herkomme, kommt man uns noch weniger auf die Schliche als bei einem festen Termin."

"Da magst du durchaus Recht haben", erwiderte Minerva trocken und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Trotz all dem Durcheinander ist es schön, dass wie wieder ein wenig Gelegenheit haben, uns zu unterhalten. Auch wenn mir die Geheimniskrämerei wirklich nicht in den Kram passt."

"Aber das macht es doch irgendwie – aufregend, oder nicht?", Hermine strahlte sie an. „So kleine Heimlichkeiten sind doch die Würze des Lebens, finden Sie nicht?"

"Derzeit käme ich gut mit ein wenig weniger _Würze _aus", konterte McGonagall und seufzte verhalten.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir uns riesigen Ärger einhandeln, wenn Umbridge uns auf die Schliche kommt? Und vor allem: Du weißt schon, wie das aussieht, wenn wir uns heimlich privat treffen? Als hätten wir etwas zu verbergen und als führten wir nichts Gutes im Schilde."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass uns jemand unlautere Absicht unterstellen würde", erwiderte Hermine überzeugt. „Es weiß doch jeder, dass Sie nichts Unrechtes tun würden."

"Dein Vertrauen in mich ist wie üblich grenzenlos und fürchterlich übertrieben", entgegnete Minerva und schmunzelte. „Entgegen aller anders lautender Ansichten bin auch ich nut ein Mensch und Menschen sind fehlbar."

Anstatt sich mit einer Antwort abzumühen, lächelte Hermine nur still und wechselte dann schnell das Thema, bevor sie ihrer Bewunderung für McGonagall zu offensichtlich Ausdruck verlieh.

Da die Lehrer sich ja nicht mehr privat mit den Schülern austauschen durften, übernahm Hermine es, McGonagall mit Informationen zu versorgen, damit sie in etwa auf dem Laufenden blieb, was ihre Schüler anbelangte und um von ihren Gefühlen für McGonagall abzulenken, erzählte sie ihr von dem Beziehungs- oder Nicht-Beziehungsdebakel zwischen Harry und Cho Chang, Rons überaus unqualifizierten Kommentaren und ihren eigenen Versuchen, den Jungs die emotionalen Hintergründe zu erläutern.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Und da wollen manche Trottel wieder jung sein", brummte sie. „Darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Nun ja, manche lernen auch mit dem Älterwerden nichts hinzu."

"Dabei könnte Liebe doch so einfach sein", meinte Hermine. „Wenn sie nicht so kompliziert und schmerzhaft zugleich wäre."

Minerva lächelte dazu nur vielsagend und verkniff sich wohlweislich jeglichen Kommentar.

Danach wandte sich das Gespräch anderen Themen zu, bis Minerva irgendwann einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und erschrocken feststellte, wie spät es schon war.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen", sagte sie besorgt. „Du hättest schon vor Stunden im Gryffindorturm sein müssen."

"Aach, auf mich achtete doch sowieso niemand. Im Zweifelsfall vermuten mich alle in der Bibliothek oder mit der Nase in einem Buch in irgendeiner ruhigen Ecke", beruhigte Hermine sie.

„Trotzdem. Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall, dass du womöglich wegen mir noch Ärger bekommst, Kind. Was wir hier machen ist wirklich alles andere als klug."

"Dann werde ich mal meinen Hol- und Bringservice rufen", scherzte Hermine und stand auf.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."  
"Schlaf gut, Hermine."  
Entgegen aller Vernunft streckte Minerva die Hand aus und berührte Hermine sacht an der Wange, bevor sie Dobby rief, der sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückbrachte.

In der nächsten Zeit überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Dumbledores Armee wurde geschnappt, Dumbledore flüchtete im großen Stil, Umbridge ließ sich zur Direktorin befördern, die Weasley-Zwillinge verließen die Schule mit einem noch größeren Knall-Effekt als irgend jemand erwartet hatte und die alljährliche Berufsberatung stand an. Das Schuljahr neigte sich langsam, aber sicher dem Ende zu und sowohl Hermine als auch Minerva fürchteten sich vor den langen Sommerferien, in denen sie sich wochenlang nicht sehen würden.

Doch zuvor forderten andere Sorgen die Aufmerksamkeit beider Frauen.

Umbridge schaffte es, nach Dumbledore nun auch noch Hagrid aus der Schule zu vertreiben und sich gleich mit einer hinterhältigen Attacke McGonagalls zu entledigen.

Hermine, die vom Astronomie-Turm beide Ereignisse beobachten musste, wurde ganz schlecht vor Sorge. Sie fragte sich, was nun aus Hagrid werden würde, immerhin war er ihr Freund, aber am meisten Sorgen machte sie sich um McGonagall. Es hatte gar zu grauenhaft ausgesehen, als sie von den Schockzaubern getroffen wurde und einfach umkippte.

Zum Glück wunderten Harry und Ron sich kein bisschen darüber, dass Hermine zittrig und aufgebracht war, so ging es ihnen allen, und so kam sie immerhin nicht in Erklärungsnot.

Als sie dann endlich allein war, war sie so in Sorge um Minerva, dass sie hilflos weinend auf ihrem Bett kauerte. Sie wünschte sich, an Minervas Seite sein zu können, nach ihr sehen und sich um sie kümmern zu dürfen, aber sie konnte sich nicht einmal nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen ohne ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Und im Grunde hatte sie auch gar keine Zeit, sich weiter zu grämen, da die letzten Prüfungen anstanden – die sie natürlich gut bestehen wollte, schon alleine, damit Minerva stolz auf sie wäre.

Und dann kam noch Harrys neueste Vision von Voldemort, der anscheinend Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangen hielt.

Normalerweise hätte Hermine sich unter diesen Umständen hilfesuchend an Minerva gewandt, da diese aber außer Gefecht gesetzt noch immer im St. Mungo Hospital lag, machte sie sich trotz aller Vorbehalte zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna auf, um Sirius zu retten.

Kaum dass sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung angekommen waren, stellte sich Harrys Vision als gut vorbereitete Falle Voldemorts heraus. Bei ihrem Versuch, den Todessern und dem dunklen Lord selbst zu entkommen, wurden Ron und Hermine schwer verletzt, das Zaubereiministerium gründlich verwüstet, Sirius von seiner Cousine Bellatrix getötet und die Zaubererwelt musste die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords endgültig als Tatsache akzeptieren. Dumbledore wurde als Schuldirektor rehabilitiert und Umbridge hatte im Verbotenen Wald von den Zentauren ihr Fett weg bekommen, was Hermine mit grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllte.

Von vielen der Ereignisse im Ministerium erfuhr Hermine erst, als sie auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte, mit einem Gefühl, als hätte Hagrid auf ihrem Oberkörper eine Stepptanznummer geprobt.

Eigenartigerweise machte Hermine die Verletzung nicht ganz so schwer zu schaffen, wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre – irgendwie fühlte sie sich dadurch Minerva näher, die sich vermutlich ähnlich fühlte und begrüßte den schmerz, der ihr bei jedem Atemzug durch die Brust zuckte, wie einen Verbündeten.

Dennoch konnte sie es kaum erwarten, wieder aufzustehen. Jetzt, da Umbridge keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, wollte Hermine unbedingt ins St. Mungo und selbst sehen, wie es Minerva ging und es frustrierte sie, dass sie dazu wieder nicht in der Lage war.

Immerhin schaffte sie es, Madam Pomfrey dezent Informationen über Minervas Zustand aus der Nase zu ziehen und die Auskunft, dass es Minerva schon wesentlich besser ging und sie in Kürze aus dem Hospital entlassen werden würde, trösteten sie und gaben ihr neuen Mut.

Widerspruchslos schluckte sie täglich die zehn verschiedenen Zaubertränke, damit sie möglichst bald ihr Bett verlassen und Minerva wieder sehen konnte.

Zwar hielt Hermine es nicht für unmöglich, dass Minerva nach ihr sehen würde, wenn sie zurückkam und hörte, dass sie auf der Krankenstation lag, aber ein merkwürdiger Stolz in ihr ließ es nicht zu, dass Minerva sie so verwundbar erleben sollte.

Mit Hilfe von Dobby brachte sie es immerhin fertig, Minerva einen kurzen Brief ins Hospital zu schicken, ohne dass Ron, der im Bett neben Hermines lag, es mitbekam.

Erst, als Dobby schon längst mit dem Brief unterwegs war, fiel Hermine auf, dass sie möglicherweise ein wenig zu persönlich gewesen war.

Allein schon die Anrede: „Liebste Minerva" erschien ihr plötzlich keine so gute Idee mehr zu sein und die Schlusszeile „in Liebe, Deine Hermine" brachte sie dazu, sich innerlich zu krümmen, wann immer sie daran dachte. Hermine sorgte sich, was Minerva von dieser Anmaßung halten würde und wie es ihr zukünftiges Verhältnis beeinflussen mochte.

Und dann hörte sie von Madam Pomfrey, dass Minerva wieder zurück im Schloss war.

Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Würde sie kommen? Was würde sie sagen? Würde der Brief sich als ein Problem erweisen?

Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde Hermine nervöser und hibbeliger.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, Ron beim Schnarchen zuzuhören und als Madam Pomfrey das Krankenzimmer kurz verließ, rief sie Dobby.

Als Dobby prompt erschien, wisperte sie: „Pst, Dobby, ganz leise!" und zeigte auf den schlafenden Ron.

Dobby nickte treuherzig und wartete schweigend darauf, dass Hermine weiter sprach.

„Dobby, du musst mir unbedingt noch einmal helfen", bat sie im Flüsterton. „Professor McGonagall ist zurück und ich muss sie einfach sehen, aber ich schaffe es kaum alleine bis zur Tür. Hilfst du mir? Bitte?"

"Natürlich hilft Dobby Miss Granger", flüsterte der Hauself piepsig zurück.

„Dobby hilft Miss Granger gerne, weil Miss Granger Dobby so schöne Sachen gestrickt hat."  
Dobby hielt den Kopf schief und schien zu lauschen.

„Professor McGonagall ist in ihrem Wohnraum. Soll Dobby Miss Granger dorthin bringen?"

„Ja, Dobby, bitte. Bevor Ron aufwacht."

Der Hauself nickte, schloss seine langen schmalen Finger um Hermines Handgelenk und binnen eines Wimpernschlags standen sie beide in McGonagalls Wohnzimmer.

„Hier ist Besuch für Sie, Professor McGonagall, Ma'am"", piepste Dobby und verschwand mit einem sanften _Puff._

Minerva drehte sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die kreidebleiche Hermine schwankend in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehen sah und so schnell sie es mit ihrem Gehstock vermochte, humpelte sie auf ihre Schülerin zu.

„Hermine! Hermine, Kind, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Sie ließ ihren Stock achtlos fallen und schloss Hermine vorsichtig in die Arme.

„Minerva", murmelte Hermine, „du hast mir so gefehlt!"

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Kind", gab Minerva zu und lächelte. Dann runzelte sie besorgt die Stirn und sorgte dafür, dass Hermine sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Sofa setzte, bevor sie einfach zusammenklappte. Liebevoll legte sie ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus, Kleines. Du solltest doch sicher im Bett liegen und nicht in der Gegend herumspazieren. Hast du starke Schmerzen?"

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Ich bin Madam Pomfrey ausgerückt, aber ich musste Sie einfach sehen, Professor. Ich musste sehen, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht und jetzt fühle ich mich auch gleich besser. Eigentlich fühle ich mich immer besser, wenn ich bei Ihnen bin."

Minerva lächelte etwas hilflos und strich Hermine eine schweißfeuchte Locke aus der Stirn.

„Trotzdem solltest du nicht einfach ausrücken", tadelte sie sanft.

„Ich weiß, aber ich musste Sie einfach sehen. Ich… ich war mir nicht sicher, mit Ihnen – uns, wegen dem Brief… und…", stammelte Hermine zusammenhanglos.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Brief", beruhigte Minerva sie. „Ich habe mich gefreut, dass du an mich gedacht hast."

"Du bist – Sie sind nicht sauer auf mich, deswegen? Ich hatte Angst deswegen."

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Hermine." Sie zog ihre Schülerin vorsichtig, um ihr nicht wehzutun, enger an sich.

„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, alles ist gut."

Mit einem Aufseufzen kuschelte Hermine sich enger an Minerva.

„Du solltest dir nur darüber klar werden, wie du mich ansprichst", schmunzelte Minerva. „Zumindest entscheiden solltest du dich."

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah Minerva fragend an.

"Vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch ‚liebste Minerva', und eben wieder ‚Professor McGonagall'. Letzteres solltest du für den offiziellen Gebrauch beibehalten, aber wenn wir unter uns sind, habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mich Minerva nennst. Diese Trennlinie werden wir brauchen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich habe in den vergangenen Tagen viel nachgedacht, über dich, über mich, über uns. Ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest und inzwischen sollte dir klar sein, dass ich deine Gefühle erwidere. Halt, warte, lass mich ausreden", sagte sie, als Hermine sie unterbrechen wollte.

„Wir müssen einige Parameter definieren, was uns beide angeht. Ich bin deine Lehrerin, das heißt, ich kann nicht deine Partnerin sein, das wäre moralisch mehr als fragwürdig und kommt für mich nicht in Frage. Wir lassen alles so laufen, wie es jetzt ist, und wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist und mich dann immer noch willst, können wir diese Beziehung noch mal gemeinsam überdenken."

"Ja", sagte Hermine, „ja, wenn du auf mich warten willst, dann halte ich die zwei Jahre auch durch."

„Gut, aber kein moralisch fragwürdiges Verhalten", bestimmte McGonagall und lächelte. „Es gibt kein heimliches Herumgeknutsche und wenn ich dich erwische, dass du die Schulregeln brichst, bist du genauso fällig dafür wie alle anderen Schüler auch. Das ist die einzige Weise, wie das für mich funktionieren kann. Und ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore über diese Sache sprechen müssen, ich mag diese Heimlichkeiten überhaupt nicht. Ist das so für dich akzeptabel?"

"Ja. Ja, das ist es, Minerva. Allerdings: Ich würde nur heute, nur einmal, nur jetzt gerne die Regeln brechen."

"Was hast du im Sinn?", fragte Minerva misstrauisch.

„Ich würde dich so gerne einmal küssen. Nur ein einziges Mal, dann werde ich dich in den nächsten zwei Jahren nie wieder darum bitten. Kannst du das moralisch vertreten?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Minerva sie an sich und küsste sie.

**Ende  
**


End file.
